Letter For Santa
by Bookdancer
Summary: Bruce reads Dick's letter for Santa, and decides to write one of his own. Dick then reads Bruce's, and takes matters into his own hands as to who's getting what this Christmas morning. Takes place before Dick's first Christmas with Bruce. Now a two-shot.
1. Chapter 1

_So normally, I would never think of writing something like this... but in Creative Writing Club, we were asked to say who we thought would be the least likely to write a letter to Santa... and once everyone had said who they thought of, we were supposed to write that letter. This is mine. :)_

_I do not own _Young Justice_ or Santa._

_And merry early Christmas!_

Letter For Santa

* * *

Santa,

I'm not really that sure what to write. I'm not even sure if you know who I am. Then again, you are Santa Claus. You're like… the big, red, jolly, laughing, happy version of me. … That came out wrong. I mean you know everything. Or do you just know things about children? If so, then you should know my ward, Richard Grayson. He likes to be called Dick, but, well… I'm not sure if you know him as Richard or Dick. And this is kind of awkward, but he's not really my ward. I'd say he's my son, but… he's already made it clear to me that I'll never replace his real father.

Not that I want to. I know how it feels, to lose your parents. It feels awful. It feels likes your heart's been ripped out of your chest, stomped on, set on fire, stretched, scratched, torn apart, and then sewn back together again with thread soaked in salt water before being stitched back into your chest. … I'm sorry. I didn't mean to say that. I'm sitting at my desk writing to you for Dick, not myself.

Dick's already written you a letter, and I'll be enclosing it with my own, but I know what kids are like. Or at least, I thought I did. That's probably more of your expertise. I mean… I thought I knew what Dick would ask for. Then I read the letter (doesn't every parent?), and I realized that I was completely wrong. Maybe it's because it's Dick's first Christmas after he lost his parents. Thing is, I remember _not_ writing to you when it was my first Christmas. After my parents died, I mean. I remember being angry, and shutting myself in my room when Alfred suggested I write a letter to you, and I haven't written one since.

I never thought I would until I read Dick's letter.

He's not angry. Not anymore. He's gotten his revenge, his justice, and now I think he's just sad.

He asked for his parents back. And he asked if he could still keep me.

I'm not really sure why (I'm grumpy on the best days, downright scary on the worst ones, and I know that I'll never be able to love Dick like his parents did).

So I'm asking for something. Something for Dick.

If it means getting his parents back (I know it's unlikely, there's a reason I didn't write to you when mine died, but maybe you could try? Now people know that there are aliens, and real magicians, and maybe you could just send info or something?)… well, if it means getting his parents back, then he doesn't have to keep me. I would prefer to still stay in touch, of course, but… Dick's happiness comes before everything… even mine.

\- Bruce Wayne

* * *

_That's it! I really hope you guys enjoyed, and thanks so much for reading!_

_And please, don't be shy! Leave a review! ;)_


	2. Chapter 2

_So a while back (about three and a half months ago, but who's counting, right? xP) I wrote the first chapter for this... and the next day, I got a review asking me to write a second chapter by _Artemis Raven Courtney_. The specific review: "Adorable! Can you make this a two-shot, with Dick reading Bruce's letter to Santa and confronting him about it?" Now, I'll admit that I tend not to do extensions on things, but as the first chapter/letter was so short, and the request was fairly simple, I decided to begin writing it a few weeks later. I got the first paragraph done before stopping, and I finally told myself to finish it up today. So here it is! To:_

_everyone who reviewed, favorited, and followed - Thanks so much, guys! It's always heartwarming to get a response, and it was extra special so close to Christmas._

_Artemis Raven Courtney - I know this is late, and for that I'm sorry. This is also not exactly a confrontation from Dick to Bruce, but rather Dick doing something about Bruce's letter. I hope it suffices. :) Thanks so much for the review and request, and this chapter is for you!_

_I do not own _Young Justice_, nor Santa Claus. No characters have been emotionally injured in the writing of this two-shot._

_Dedicated to _Artemis Raven Courtney_. I do hope you enjoy!_

Letter For Santa: A Response

Hi, Santa,

So I know that you know me and that you've probably already received my other letter, but this is important. Bruce read my first letter, and he wrote you one of his own. Now, if Bruce was any _normal_ dad, I'd be fine with that… who cares, right? I'm nine… _I_ don't care. But Bruce is _Bruce_, and you know what that means. Don't listen to him, please. Like I said, I'm nine, but I'm not an idiot.

If I get my parents back, but don't get to still see Bruce, then it'll be just as bad. I know, I've known him for less time than I have my parents, but the thing is… I would rather stay his ward than be adopted by someone else, and I didn't literally mean I want my parents back. I mean, I do, that would be awesome, but when I wrote my first letter I wasn't asking for them to be brought back to life.

Alfred told me a while ago that when people die, it must be for a reason, something important, and that for me that reason must have been meeting Bruce and becoming Robin. He said that by dying, my parents have saved every person that I will ever save, and that when people thank me… thank Robin… that they are also thanking my parents. I liked the sound of that then, and I still like the sound of it now. My parents are superheroes.

Alfred also told me about Bruce's letter, and that I should write another one to really explain what I meant before, so I'm beginning to think that everything Alfred says is required to be smart. Did you give him that, Santa? Did Alfred ask for a smart brain one Christmas? … sorry, Santa, I'm getting off topic.

I don't literally want my parents. I want them… I think Alfred said something like figratively? I think… oh, Alfred says it's fig-U-ratively. I want something to remind me of them. And I want Bruce to stay with me forever. He's not my dad, but he's Bruce. That's enough for me. And can you tell him that, too?

In case it's not clear, these are the things I want for Christmas:

\- something to remind me of my parents (I want them figuratively, not literally)

\- Bruce to stay with me forever (the forever is important, Santa)

\- Bruce to know that he's good enough for me just being Bruce

Thanks, Santa,

Dick Grayson (son of Mary and John Grayson, but ward of Bruce Wayne)

P.S. Alfred says to say Happy Christmas, so Merry Christmas!

* * *

_I hope that this was satisfactory! And please review, guys, feed the hungry author! ;)_


End file.
